What Makes You Beautiful
by Bromances and Spitfire
Summary: Dick and Wally find themselves bored at the cave when the idea to visit Roy dawns upon them. However, when they arrive at Roy's, he isn't in the greatest of moods. So the two younger friends take it upon themselves to cheer him up. No slash, just some manly, best friend bonding.


**What Makes You Beautiful**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize in here.**

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, Dick and Wally were sprawled out on the couches of Mount Justice flipping through TV channels hoping to find something that would be able to amuse their 14 and 16 year old minds.

_Another city wide disaster averted thanks to the heroes of the Justice League_

"Next."

_Now with Lebron James going back to Cleveland, what can we expect from the Heat?_

"Next."

_It's gonna be legen, wait for it, dary! Legendary!_

"Next."

_Adventure Ti-_

"Definitely next."

_I want all of the bridesmaids to be wearing the same dress._

"Ugh! There's nothing good on and I'm bored! Let's do something Rob!" Wally whined, flailing his head back into the head cushion of the couch.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, you're the Boy Wonder, you think of something."

"How does me being the Boy Wonder have anything to do with this?"

"Cause you're a boy and your wonderful." Wally said with a sheepish smile, now with his head hanging off of the seat cushion.

Dick face palmed himself feeling like it was the only appropriate response to Wally's statement.

"Ooh, we should text Roy! See what he's up too." Wally blurted out.

"Okay, text him."

Wally: Hey Royster! Can Rob and I come over? We're boreddd ;(

"Did you text him?"

"Yep."

"What'd you say?"

"I just asked if we could come over."

"Did you call him 'Royster'?"

"No…"

"…"

"Yes…"

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head in disappointment.

-10 minutes later-

"Why can't she just let the others pick out their own dress? This is so stupid." Wally observed while popping a grape into his mouth.

"Dude, she's the bride, she can do whatever she wants. The other girls are just being bitches." Dick said, opening his mouth for Wally to shoot another grape into it.

"Pff, if my bride is like that, I'd just be like, 'Babe, chill, you're being a bitch.'"

"That's IF you ever get a bride and considering your history with the ladies, I'd say you've got a slim to none chance."

Dick started cackling at himself, earning him a vicious glare from Wally and a grape to the face.

Suddenly Wally felt his pocket vibrate and reached into it to pull out his phone.

Roy: I told you not to call me Royster anymore asshole and no. I'm not in the mood for you two

"Well that was rude."

"What was rude?" Dick asked, still giggling from his last remark.

"Nothing," Wally replied, already typing his response.

Wally: Okay Royster sry Royster and what's wrong with u? They cancel Pretty Little Liars? Royster ;)

"What'd you say?" Dick asked, leaning over the arm of his couch to peak at Wally's phone.

"Dude, this is a private conversation!" Wally shouted, pulling his phone away from Dick's view.

"No it's not! Let me see!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

This went on for another minute before Roy texted back.

Roy: You are such a piece of shit and nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone. And I don't watch PLL!

"Sure you don't." Wally said to himself again.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!?"

Dick's chest was heaving and his eyes were bug eyed.

"Woah. Dude, you need to chill."

"AGHHH!" Dick screamed, storming off to his room with his hands clenched to his hair.

"Anger issues…"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Wally just chuckled to himself and resumed his text message.

Wally: That one hurt a little Royster ;'( and u obviously need some company. Rob and I will be over in 5 and if u don't watch PLL then whyd u just call it PLL! :O

"Rob, we're going to Roy's! Let's go!"

No answer.

"Rob?"

"AGHHH!"

Next thing Wally knows, Dick is on top of him and he's reading his and Roy's texts.

"What's Roy talking about? Everyone knows he watches Pretty Little Liars."

Wally shoved Dick off of him, snatching his phone back in the process.

"Dude, that was totally uncalled for, where'd you even come from any way?"

Dick grinned mischievously, pointing up toward an open air shaft.

"You sneaky son-of-a-bitch."

Dick just cackled as they walked toward the zeta tubes.

"By the way, Roy said we can't come over. He said he'd shoot us with arrows if we did."

"Ehh, I'll take my chances."

_Recognized Robin B-01 Kid Flash B-03_

* * *

"Roy! Open up, it's us!" Dick yelled, banging on the apartment door.

All of a sudden an arrow pierced through the door, the point only centimeters away from Dick's nose.

Dick's eyes stared wide-eyed at the tip of the arrow that almost entered his face, but immediately gained his composure and started violently knocking on Roy's door again.

"Cmon Roy! Open up, We brought ice cream!" Dick said, but had to take back his word when he saw Wally had already eaten the whole tub. "Nevermind about the ice cream."

Still no answer.

"Dude, I don't think he's gonna let us in." Robin said defeated.

"Step aside, let the Wall-man handle this."

Wally interlaced his fingers and pushed them out to pop his knuckles then curled them into his palm and started knocking on Roy's door with super speed.

After 5 seconds, the door opened to reveal an extremely pissed off Roy.

"ROY!" The two boys cheerily screamed in sync.

"I told you guys not to come!"

"Yea, well we decided that you needed some company." Wally said, already in the kitchen to salvage some more food, adding "Plus we were bored."

Roy just let out a groan, as he pulled out the arrow from his door.

"Damn it, my super is going to kill for this!" Roy whined, inspecting the damage to the door.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have tried to puncture my face." Dick said matter-of-factly, plopping himself down on Roy's couch and turning on the TV.

Roy just ignored the bat and started walking back to his room.

"Where you going Roy? Come watch TV with us, I'm sure Pretty Little Liars is on." Dick called after him.

"Not in the mood."

"Why, what's wrong?" asked the speedster with arms full of snacks.

"Nothing. Just stay as long as you guys want, but don't break anything."

Roy closed the door to his room leaving the two best friends confused and worried.

"Hmm, I wonder what's got him all bummed out." Dick said voice full of concern.

"I don't know, but he definitely needs some cheering up." Wally said, with his hand rummaging inside a half empty bag of chips.

"Agreed, but how?"

The two hero teens then began to ponder ideas.

* * *

Roy was watching Pretty Little Liars on his phone when he heard loud knocks on his door forcing him to reluctantly get up.

"You guys better not have broken anything." Roy threatened as he swung open the door.

"You're insecure! Don't know what for! You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or!"

"Don't need make up! To cover up! Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough!"

"Everyone else in the room can see it! Everyone else but youuuuuu!"

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE! THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELEMED! BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AINT HARD TO TELL YOU DON'T KNO-O-OW! YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!"

"IF ONLY YOU SAW WHAT I CAN SEE YOUD UNDERSTAND WHY I WANT YOU SO DESPERATELY! RIGHT NOW IM LOOKING AT YOU AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T KNO-O-OW YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL-UL-UL! THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!"

"So girl cmon, you got-"

"Dude that was my part!" Wally shouted.

"No it wasn't, it was my part!" Dick shouted back.

"No! We agreed, after we sang the chorus together then I'd get the next line!"

"That's after the second chorus you dipshit!"

"Wow, way to be an asshole!"

"How am I being an asshole?!"

"Well first off, you didn't have to call me dipshit and secondly you're ruining the performance for Roy!" Wally explained, waving his hand toward Roy who couldn't help but chuckle to himself at his two odd friend's antics. He even allowed himself to sport a small smile, just a small one though as his fellow speedster and bird continued to argue; successfully cheering up Roy.


End file.
